universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck E. Cheese
Entrance Chuck E's Ready! Chuck E. Cheese will walk out of Studio C, and he says "Chuck E.'s Ready!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Alley Roller Chuck E. Cheese well throw a ball and he will say "Get on the Alley Roller!". If the ball hits an opponent, they'll get 7% damage. Sometimes, if the ball is rolling for a while, it'll stop rolling, then it can be used as an item. When you hit a opponent, there's a 1/10 chane that you well get points, when you get points, you'll get health given back. Side B - Basketball Chuck E. Cheese well throw a basketball at the opponent. and he will say "I'm gonna dribble the basketball and throw it!". The basket well give a opponent 10% damage if it hits one. But like Micheal Jordans Neutral B, if it misses, it can be used as a item. Up B - Teleport Chuck E. Cheese well teleport. When you use this move, you'll go to the nearest ledge. But when your on a flat stage or playing on Final Destination mode, you'll go to a random spot. Move Orgin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuAwm_AoWZ0 Down B - Pizza Chuck E. Cheese well have a pizza and he will say "Let's taste the pizza!". If you press A, he'll put a pizza down where it can restore health. If you press B, he'll throw a pizza at a opponent giving them 3% damage. Final Smash - Whack A Mole Chuck E. Cheese will say "Now, I'll show ya!". All of the opponents well disapeer. Then well have a cutscene of Chuck E. Cheese going to a Whack A Mole machine and he will say "Watch this!". Then it turns out that all the opponents well pop out every now and then in the machine. Chuck E. Cheese will say "Whack A Mole Time, Eh?!". Move the joystick to move the hammer. Press A to hit one of the opponents. KOSFX KOSFX1: Ouch! KOSFX2: No More Tokens! Star KOSFX: "FREE PIIZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Screen KOSFX: Whoa! Taunts Up: "Who's making the world safe for fun?" Sd: "Oh yeah!" Dn: "Who wants to taste the pizza, eh? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Pick up a ticket and says) "That's the ticket!" Victory 2: "The real cool place to be a kid!" Victory 3: "It's cool for real!" Lose/Clap: *Covering his eyes* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Lots of cheese *Dash Attack- Pepperoni Tilt Attacks *Side- Spaceships *Up- Helicopter *Down- Slides Smashes *Side- Ticket *Up- Throws the Tickets *Down- Mario Kart Aerials *N-Air - Magic Ticket *F-Air - Street Hoops *B-Air - Eyl Helicopter *U-Air - Chuck E. Race Car *D-Air - Alley Classic Grabs, Throws *Grab- Global V3 *Pummel- Kids, c'mere! *Forward- I love to play in the snow! *Back- Skytubes *Up- Ken Chuck-E Derby *Down- Do Your Dance, Do Your Dance Others *Ledge attack: Chuck E. Cartwheel *100% ledge attack: Ticket Blaster *Front attack: Air Hockey *Back attack: Super Chuck E. *Trip attack: Shows the Dancing for Free Tickets Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Chuck E. Cheese's logo Victory Music Chuck E. Cheese's theme Kirby Hat Chuck E.'s cap and mouse ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound It's cool for real! Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Default (Purple) * Pizza Time Theatre Look (Orange) * Blue Shirt and Red (B&R) * Sports Chuck E. * Chuck Logo Shirt (Blue) * Yellow Shirt (Yellow) * Knight (Gray) * Cowboy (Brown) * Red Shirt and Blue Cap (R&B) * Black Coat, Red Scarf and Earmuffs (from Chuck E.'s Magical Holiday Celebration) * Tuxedo Chuck E. * 2012 CGI Look Trivia *Insert One Category:Animals Category:Reality Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Playable Characters Category:Food Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Smash Bros Lawl: New Beginning Category:Robots Category:Mouse Category:Mascot Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:America Category:Kid Category:Teenager Category:Young Adult Category:Adult Category:Video Movesets Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Cartoon Fight Club